Hachiko
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Kurosaki tiene buenos sentimientos para con Teru, pero eso se sabe desde el momento en el que decidió ser el dulce y agradable Daisy de ella, pero, como buen tsundere que se respete de serlo, no se los demuestra… a menos que la situación la requiera.


**Disclaimer: Dengeki Daisy pertenece a Kyousuke Motomi. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial, pero antes del capítulo 68.**

* * *

**HACHIKO**

_Capítulo Único_

Kurosaki tiene buenos sentimientos para con Teru, pero eso se sabe desde el momento en el que decidió ser el dulce y agradable Daisy de ella, pero, como buen tsundere que se respete de serlo, no se los demuestra… a menos que la situación la requiera. Y justo ahora la situación, muy a su pesar (o no tanto, teniendo en cuenta sus tendencias lolicon), lo requiere.

Oh, rayos.

Una cosa que debe ser aclarada es que Kurosaki no se avergüenza de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Teru (un poco puede que sí), sino porque le es difícil _controlarse. _Esto puede ser entendido de dos maneras: porque la _ama_ mucho y una vez que la tenga no querrá soltarla jamás… O de nuevo debemos remitirnos a sus tendencias lolicon, lo cual es una explicación tan plausible como perturbadora. Es que si él le abraza sin más reservas seguro que se va a quedar pegado a ella y el autocontrol que ha estado desarrollando desde hace ya tantos meses se va a ir al carajo y no puede arrojar su duro trabajo por las tuberías tan fácilmente, por lo menos no ahora que no hay muchas cosas seguras pero sí dudas en su cabeza.

Pero bueno, regresemos al presente, en el momento preciso en el que Kurosaki necesita demostrarle sus sentimientos a Teru.

La razón por la que debe bajar un poquito la guardia es que él ha llegado de rentar porno (porque sí ve y lo esconde muy bien; incluso más que su identidad de Daisy porque si Teru lo ve… bueno, digamos que ese porno no es completamente legal y es muy fetichista, un fetiche perfecto para él) y la ha encontrado hecha un ovillo en el sofá de la sala, llorando a mares y como si fuera a haber un mañana para ella. Y eso le ha preocupado. Le ha preocupado sobremanera. Le ha preocupado tanto que se ha olvidado que tiene porno en su mano izquierda y va directo a ella, procupadísimo al punto que un mandril ciego lo notaría.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta y ella sigue llorando, lo cual lo pone más nervioso—. ¿Qué pasa? —repite tirando el porno y tomando su pequeño rostro húmedo entre sus manos—. Si no me dices qué pasa, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

Teru parece reaccionar un poco, pero no lo suficiente para parar su llanto. Kurosaki la acuna contra su pecho, esperando que eso sirva de algo, aunque puede que no sea él lo que necesita, pero incluso así lo intenta. Ella sigue llorando y todo se vuelve más preocupante.

—No pasa nada —susurra Tasuku, aunque no sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, pero desea que en realidad no pase nada para que Teru deje de llorar, porque ver a Teru llorando le parte el corazón a él, a Tasuku—. Dime lo que está mal y yo lo solucionaré por ti. Lo prometo.

Kurebayashi intenta explicar, por fin, qué es lo que la tiene tan desconsolada. Primero balbucea palabras ininteligibles y luego ideas inconexas que involucran muertes, perros, dinero y estaciones de tren. Una idea peregrina se forma en la cabeza de Kurosaki y, negándose a creerla, le pide a Teru que vuelva a decirlo todo, esta vez más despacio, para que él pueda entender.

—Es que… Hachiko… Hachiko, su dueño… ¡murió! —y vuelve a echarse a llorar sin consuelo. Es entonces que a Kurosaki se le ocurre mirar a la televisión, y se pregunta por qué no ha reparado en ella antes. Culpa a su estúpida debilidad por Teru y se siente aún más estúpido por haber bajado la guardia por una puta película sobre un perro que espera.

—¡A la mierda! —grita enojado, sobresaltando a Teru y con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas podrían tocar la punta de su nariz en cualquier momento. Sale de la sala con pasos fuertes, como si quisiera echar abajo el edificio.

Teru, en su dolor, intenta comprender qué acaba de pasarle a Kurosaki pero no comprende, así que se limpia las lágrimas que el pobre y solitario Hachiko le ha dado y mira al suelo, intentando serenarse… entonces ve algo en el suelo, lo recoge y sabe exactamente a quien le pertenece.

—¡Se te ha olvidado el porno en el piso, Kurosaki! ¡Quédate calvo, lolicon pervertido!

* * *

**Creo que no ha quedado tan bien cuando Teru le dice que se quede calvo, y esas partes son mis favoritas D':**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
